


Questionably Innocent

by Firestorm_244



Series: Within Their Own Universe [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Napping, Puberty, Snuggling, Strict Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm_244/pseuds/Firestorm_244
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arriving home from work, Mr. Maheswaren discovers a pair of pink sandals at the door with the owner nowhere in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionably Innocent

The first thing Doug noticed stepping into his home was the extra set of shoes. Pink sandals to be exact. The Universe boy was here. Somewhere. The living room was vacant and the rest of the lights were out on the main floor. The implications filled him with dread.

His eyes narrowed as he headed straight for the stairs taking them two at a time. At the top he flicked the light switch and looked down the hall. Connie's door was closed. He marched. 

He didn't knock. He didn't call out. In one quick motion he turned the nob and barged through. What he saw both relieved and incensed him. Thankfully Connie lye fully clothed atop her covers, asleep, on her side... with the Universe boy practically molded to her from behind. 

Wide eyes peeked over his daughter's shoulder and met his, then looked over Connie, back to him and back to Connie again before realizing his hand was disappeared up her shirt. The boy quickly disentangled himself. 

Doug in cold, quiet anger told the boy, "Downstairs." followed by "Now."

Steven fumbled. In a hurry to do as he was told, awoke Connie in the process. "Steven?" It took her a moment, blinking the sleep out of her eyes and following Steven's stiff walk for her to notice the looming silhouette. "D-dad!" She bolted up. "Dad-"

"No." He held up his hand for her silence. "I'll deal with you in a minute." With that he followed the boy downstairs.

It wasn't until they'd reached the living room that the boy spun on his heel, "nothing happened!" His voice cracked.

"Your hands were up my daughter's shirt." Doug growled.

The boy rose said hands defensively. "For cramps! I just... rubbed her back and belly because her cramps are really bad this month."

That caught him off guard. He hadn't expected the young teen before him to come back with such an excuse. "Her - Her what?" 

"Um," the boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Y'know, because of her - uh, Lady... business..."

Doug flushed.

So did the boy.

This would have been an awkward and uncomfortable enough conversation to be having with just Connie or his wife, let alone him. Just why was he preview to such sensitive information anyway?

"You shouldn't even be aware of-" He cut himself off and tried again. "That is not an acceptable reason for you to be in her room when no one else is home. Considering you and I have already had conversations about appropriateness."

The Universe boy gulped. 

Doug looped his thumbs in his pant belt on either side of his waist broadening himself out; making him appear all the more intimidating. "This, doesn't happen again. As of now, you don't come over if myself or Dr. Maheswaren are not home."

"Yes Sir!"

"In case you haven't gathered, Connie is grounded effective immediately and until further notice. Training and missions are on hiatus for her."

"But-"

"Do not call her, do not text her - do not even think about her. Unless it's literally the end of the world. She will be going to school and coming straight home and that's it." Doug leaned over him. "Are we clear?" 

"C-crystal," Steven croaked.

"Good." The older man headed to the front door and opened it, "I believe you know your way home."

Closing the door behind the Universe boy's hasty exit, he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. The Universe boy was a good kid - for the most part. He was always considerate of Connie, always protected her but that didn't entitle the young man to be grabby with his daughter. Maybe he'd over reacted but he'd been the boy's age once, he knew the kind of thoughts running through a boy's mind no matter how innocent and oblivious he may appear. He needed to nip this in the butt before the two started exploring, considering he didn't even want her dating until she was in her twenties preferably...

He sighed and turned his attention back upstairs preparing himself for the yelling fest he was about to have.

**Author's Note:**

> For any "Within Their Universe" readers, I felt this was a little too similar to the first chapter (and upcoming chapter) but I couldn't ignore writing this over protective, flustered Doug.


End file.
